The Grimm Future
by FutureFox
Summary: Set after the movie. The boys go back to Anjelika's village and are shocked at what they find. Plus Jake's physical health may be declining.
1. Brothers Again

Jake and Will sat content in the back of an inexpensive carriage. Will stared out the window listening to the rain hit the roof of the carriage, watching it bathe the beautifully twisted forest to the side of him. He could almost fall asleep like that. A rare moment in his life where everything was going right, where the otherwise jaded man could be happy.

Jake was far to busy scribbling away in his journal to notice the scenery. Their recent adventure, their only real adventure was fresh in his mind it played over and over again. The people, sounds, colors it was exhilarating. He saw Anjelika running from the trees, he felt his lips press against hers in an act of desperation. He shuddered as he saw his dying brother sprawled out on the ground, blood covering his chest. Jake shook his head a bit to shake the image. He glanced over at Will just to see he was alive and safe. Jake sighed.

This turned Will's head. "What?" "Nothing, just …reflecting." Jake smiled. Will flashed a rare sincere grin and shook his head. Jake was glad that the pair had been getting long much better due to recent events. A little bit of his insecurities was starting to heal with Will's newfound acceptance.

After they had left Anjelika's village they really had no specific plans so they took a much-needed vacation. They spent three weeks going from town to town with any woman they could get their hands on, well any woman Will could get his hands on. That kind of life was never really Jake's style. They were exhausted. Now they decided to head back to visit Anjelika.

Will tuned away from the window it was getting colder outside. Jake noticed this too and wrapped his worn coat tighter around them before coughing.

Will's eyes shot up, "Are you all right?" "Oh, yes of course."

The truth was Jake had been feeling weaker and weaker as of recent days. But things were going so well the last thing he wanted to do was screw things up by getting Will worried over a silly cold. When Will was worried he only closed up and got defensive. It had taken his entire life to get through to him, now that he had he was being careful about which subjects to bring up.

"Are we almost there?" Jake was starting to feel achy from being in one spot for three hours.

"Yes, Jakob." Will said half distracted from some shrouded figure in the woods he swore he just saw.

"Will, what is it?" "I don't know I thought I saw something but it could just be an animal." He turned, Jake didn't look convinced. "Don't worry. It was nothing."

After a few more minutes of just watching out the window Will noticed his brother was asleep. He smiled. Jake looked like a child. Something tugged at Will's heart, _'Had Jake been sleeping a lot lately?'_ He brushed the thought aside.

He whispered to himself, "I'm just overreacting." It was just that he felt he had every good thing in his life on a carefully arranged house of cards and any moment they would all come crashing down.

Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep.

With a violent jolt Jake's eyes snapped open. It was dark now except for the fire in the distance. He heard screams in front of him and his heart froze.

Authors Note: Well first I just want to sincerely thank everyone who reviewed me first story. I know it was short but still thanks. Now I'm attempting a chapter story. I hope you like it and want me to continue, R&R.


	2. What happened here?

Jake got up and looked over. Will was no where to be found. Jake heard people crying, the fire mixed with the moonlight kept the area pretty well lit. He forced the door open and stumbled onto the ground. God, he was sore. He tried to ignore it, blame it on the uncomfortable traveling conditions but somehow he knew better.

Focusing in front of him he spotted his brother apparently speaking to a group of witnesses. From the looks of things the entire village had nearly burned to the ground.

"Will?" Jake started walking towards him. Will turned his head, "ah, Jakob there seems to have been a um…situation this evening. I was just trying to get the information." Will noticed the strained look in his brother's eyes, "are you feeling all right?"

"Where's Anjelika?" Jake scanned the space around him. Will's head dropped. "Uh, Jake," he put his hand on his shoulder. "She's gone. She was taken during the attack."

"What? Why? What happened?"

A female voice rang from the crowd, "They came quickly in the night. They brought fire and axes. They took her and another a young man about your age," she pointed to Jake, "Jeager was his name. He was trying to protect her."

"Uh, who were they?" Will continued his "interrogation."

The crowd shrugged. Will sighed slightly frustrated, "Where did they take her? Which way did they go?"

The villagers pointed, the brothers Grimm followed their gaze past the fields and, of course, into that dreaded forest. Needless to say neither brother had missed that forest.

Again Will sighed, "Are you absolutely sure?" They all murmured in agreement.

While this discussion had been going on Jake had slumped into a sitting position on top of a barrel. He had his hands covering his face.

'_Anjelika, I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there for you, to protect you like last time. I'll find you I promise. If only I weren't so tired.' _

Jake went into a brief coughing fit. This got his brother's attention and Will took a seat beside him.

"Jake we're going to find her, we will. I promise you that. I don't plan on leaving here until I know that she's safe. O.K.?"

Jake looked at him, trusting him. "O.K. Will."

"But Jake I need to know that you're on board for this."

Jake grinned, "Funny I was going to ask you the same thing."

Will slapped Jake on the back and the two of them stood up to once again face the crowd and save the day.

Authors Note: uh, I rewrote this chapter three times! I'm still not totally happy with it but it was mostly exposition which I'm not very good with but there's my best shot. R&R. Oh, and thank you so much for the great reviews of my first chapter. You guys rule!


	3. Jake's theory

Jake had been reading and researching long into the night. Trying desperately to figure out what it was that took his beloved Anjelika. Will had slept.

He had tried to get Jake to go to bed too, he didn't know what was wrong with Jake but he knew that draining himself all night certainly wasn't going to help. But Jake refused.

When Will awoke the next morning he found the other Grimm passed out at the table covered with books in strange languages. He rustled Jake's hair a bit then went outside.

_'Wow it is beautiful here in the morning. No wonder Anjelika and Jake enjoy it here.' _

"Excuse me?" The voice startled Will. In front of him was a tiny man about 5 feet of the ground. He had on round spectacles and his silvery hair shone bright in the morning sun.

"Yes, can I help you with something sir?" "Oh, right I'm Dr. Opper."

"Will Grimm," said Will shaking the man's hand.

"Oh, Mr. Grimm everyone knows about you and your brother. You're famous. Sasha told me all about how you saved her, how you saved all of them."

"Yes, well it was a team effort. Like this time. We'll get them again."

"Begging your pardon but who are "they"?"

"We're…working on it."

The doctor took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt.

"So the two of you intend to go in after Anjelika and Jeager?"

"Absolutely."

"Well I should like to go with you."

"I'm sorry doctor but it's simply out of the question. These people may be in very real mortal danger and we can't have anyone slowing us down."

"If these people are in danger I can help you. I know the forest well. I only want to help."

Will was considering this when a half-asleep Jake came up to him.

"Good God Jakob!" Will looked his brother up and down.

"What?" "Well it's just you look like death."

"Oh, thank you very much Will."

"I didn't mean t like…" Jake stared questioningly at Will.

"I just meant you don't look so good." Will finished.

"Right Will. Who is this?" "Oh, yes Jake this is doctor Opper. He wants to go into the forest with us."

"Oh well all right it's all right with me."

The doctor smiled quite satisfied. Will looked from Jake to the doctor, "Uh, Jake can I have a word with you privately." He yanked his brother away.

"Will what?" "He can't come with us." "Why not? If he says he can help he can help."

Will just stared, "Jake why do think a doctor can help." Jake looked at the ground, he started coughing a little.

Will continued to stare, "all right Jakob but you are responsible for him. If he gets himself in trouble you bail him out, are we clear?"

"Fine we're clear! Look Will I think I may know what's doing this."

"Well why didn't you say so? What?"

"Well according to my research, around the time that the queen was ruling she had an army. A very powerful, not to mention evil army. Men would destroy villages, slaughtered women and children anyone who was in their way. Anyway when the plague came they were all wiped out. There were five men leading the army. They answered to no one but the queen, not even the king. Well while all of their men were dying they—." Jake went into another coughing fit.

"Jake? Are you still with me?" Will buried the worry deep inside of him.

Jake composed himself. "Y-yes I'm fine don't worry about me. Anyway while the men were dying the leaders were putting a spell on all the corpses. It's a spell for bringing the dead back to the world of the living. To make it work the five leaders would need the blood of three souls that have been touched by magic. Anjelika, that's one, apparently this boy Jeager, and a third that I assume they don't have yet."

Will was mentally catching up. "Right Jake that's all well and good but how did the leaders come back and how do you know it's them?"

Jake grabbed his brother's arm and led him to a spot behind the courthouse. There was a burned symbol of a rose on the ground.

"They bear this mark on their foreheads. And as far as the leaders coming back…well that could either be a result of the queen's magic, or the fire to the forest, perhaps it stirred their bones."

Will took a moment, "well then let's get going, we leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Authors Note: R&R please. I hope you all buy this explanation. Oh, and once again I love you guys for the reviews I'll try not to disappoint. Next chapter should be up very soon.


	4. Dead leaves and blood

The two Grimm brothers and the doctor stood at the edge of the forest. It was threatening. Jake clutched his book to his chest. Will had a firm grip on his dagger that he was careful to keep hidden. He could remember the pain of the cold steel plunging deep into his chest. He never talked about it with Jake, he didn't want to increase his younger brother's guilt. He knew that Jake had enough on his mind already.

Anyway he had kept the knife with him since then. He had kept it with him ever since, to ensure neither he or his brother had to feel that pain again.

"Well," said Will choosing to break the silence, "shall we?" Jake looked at him briefly then started moving quickly into the forest. Will almost had to run to keep up while the doctor scurried behind.

Jake didn't know why he was running but he had to. He had left Anjelika to the mercy of those _things _too long already. Part of him feared that she was already dead,

'_No, I would feel it if she were dead. I know she's out there, she's waiting for me. I'm the knight.'_

Jake suddenly had to stop dead in his tracks. He started coughing again. This one was bad. He put his hand on a tree for support. The coughing grew louder, heavier; he could feel his face going red. His legs went numb and he sunk to the ground.

'_God please make it stop.' _He started gagging. He knew he had hacked something up but his body was attacking him too much for him to open his eyes. He was now convulsing quite violently until he was left sweating and panting.

He recovered enough to open his eyes he was shocked at what he saw. There was blood on the dead leaves beneath him. He reached up and touched his mouth. There was something sticky and warm on it. His fears were confirmed when he looked at his had his own fresh blood covered it. He had been coughing up blood.

"More than a cold," he said this very quietly.

Will was finally catching up, "Jake, there's a thing called waiti--." He went cold when he saw Jakob crouched down by the tree, obviously the result of another coughing fit. He dashed towards the younger man.

"Jake? Jake!" Jake heard him coming and quickly wiped away the blood from his mouth and hand. He buried it in the leaves as best he could.

Finally Will came upon him. He kneeled down beside him and gently put his hand on his back. "Jake, what is it?" His voice was lined with concern.

Jake looked over at his brother's pleading eyes, "Nothing Will, it's just a cold." He feigned a smile.

"Are you sure?" Jake said nothing his eyes were furiously watering.

Finally the doctor walked in on the scene. "What's going on? Are you all right young man?"

"Yes doctor, I'm fine," he looked back to Will, "really."

"All right, come on then." Will pulled Jake to his feet. "Um, Dr. Opper where are the bags.

"Oh, I left them back there. Just past those trees."

"You left them? We'll never find them. Haven't you ever been in here?" Will was on the verge of panic.

"Well," the doctor continued, "no not really. As a child my parents forbade me and as an adult I never had any desire to. Unlike my son."

Will stared at him, "y-your son? Where is he?"

Dr. Opper stared at the ground, "he's not here." He said it simply. Will didn't press it any further.

"Well we still have to have a way to get out of here!" "Will calm down, we'll just find that toad." "Well that would be a marvelous idea Jakob if I knew were the toad was!"

"Will calm down now!" Will looked at Jake shocked at how he was taking charge. "Listen the sun is starting to set, we'll just camp here tonight and work it out tomorrow."

"How Jakob? We don't even know where to look. This forest is huge and frankly I don't think you're in the best shape to be out here! Look at you! You're barely standing."

Jake fought back, "Will stop it! I told you over and over again that I was fine and I am. Besides you said you wouldn't leave without her. I know I won't whether you stay or not!

Will sighed, "You know I'll stay."

"Good, then help make a fire before the sun sets."

Authors Note: Well hopefully that chapter was a little longer and more interesting. I have a long weekend coming up so chapter 5 should be here soon. Lots of writing time. R&R. Thanks!


	5. Nightmares

The sun had been set for a few hours now. Jake stared blankly into the fire. He knew he was very sick. He thought back on that night so many years ago. Lotte, how she coughed just like he had coughed earlier. He shuddered.

The similarities between his younger sister's and his younger brother's situations were not lost to Will. He had seen his suffering sister, his girl, and he let her die. Now he feared that the same thing was starting to take hold on Jake.

He was the oldest. It had been pre-determined that he look out for them at all costs. He let his sister down. Maybe that was why he had always kept Jake so close yet far away from him. Emotionally he tried for years to cut Jake off. After their first encounter on the forest he let his wall down. Now he was scared again, angry again.

"Will I think I'm going to sleep now. I'm feeling rather tired." He started to lie down on the ground.

"All right Jakob," Will thought how much his brother looked like a child. He glanced at the doctor who was already asleep then settled in himself.

_'God, how is anyone supposed to sleep like this. I'm freezing!'_

But soon enough his fears and worries faded into a comfortable sleep.

In the middle of the night in the center of the woods Jake was fighting with his subconscious.

In his sleep he was near the tower. It was collapsing all around him. The ground was shifting he could barely see or keep his balance.

"Oh God. Will!" He staggered around avoiding the falling debris. Suddenly he was face to face with a crypt. "No," he whispered.

The crypt slowly began to open and all the sounds were drowning out except for his own beating heart. A skeletal hand reached up from the grave. Horrified he finally saw the skull appear, grinning at him

"Jaaaakooob. Jaaaakooob. Jaaaakooob." The rotting skeleton climbed out of the grave.

Jake's eyes went wide, "no please no! I'm sorry." He screamed.

The scream jolted Will to life. He looked over at Jake who was trashing wildly. He stood half-asleep trying to catch his bearings.

Still asleep the panicked Jake got up from where he was lying and ran bumping into trees on his way.

"Jake, Jakob!" Will couldn't see a thing. He just now noticed the rain that was pouring down and heard the thunder.

'_I've got to stop him.' _He ran in the direction his brother had. The flashes of lighting were his only guide. The rain made the ground slippery.

Jakob was not too far ahead, all he knew was he a was running like mad to lose the skeleton. "Stop leave me alone, help me."

'_He's in a trance of some sort.' _Will tripped. In a split second he was on the ground. He looked up dazed, he could see Jake standing over a cliff.

Jake saw himself standing on the edge of a field. He glanced back, "Jaaaakooob, Jaaaakooob, Jaaaakooob don't run from me."

Jake put one foot into the field.

Will looked on in horror as his brother started to step over the edge.

"Jaaaakooob, you think you know you have no idea." The skeleton leaped for him.

"No, get off stop."

Will had his brother pinned to the ground wrestling with him. Jakob wouldn't stop struggling.

"Jake, it's O.K. it's me. Jakob! Wake up, wake up now!"

Will managed to flip Jake face up on his lap. The ailing man was screaming at the thunder. "Jakob please, calm down."

Jake started convulsing. "Oh my God Jake." He held him down trying to prevent him from causing him or himself any physical harm.

Will didn't know what to do. Tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of suffering. "Jake please," he was getting hysterical now.

He sat there holding him tightly begging him to hold on. _'Please Jake, please stop now. Come back please.'_

After several minutes Jake finally eased up. The violent shaking had reduced to a slight shivering and his breathing was hard but steady. Will fought his emotions down and tightened his grip on Jake.

"Jakob, look at me. Look at me!" Jake's eyes focused on Will. It seemed to calm him.

Will smiled, "there you are. You're all right now."

Jake breathed, "I know where they have Anjelika."

"How? How could you know that?" Jake was too weak to answer.

Will stood himself and his brother up, "O.K. We can talk about it back at camp." He kept his brother close to him as they walked back. Will didn't know what to do, he couldn't leave Anjelika but something was seriously wrong with his brother. He brushed it away.

'_Tomorrow, I'll deal with all of this tomorrow.'_

Authors Note: I'm not sure if that was to confusing to follow or not. It was difficult to write. Any way I'd really appreciate some feedback. R&R. Oh, and to my new reviewers thanks buds! You guys rock.


	6. Questions for siblings

Jake couldn't move, he wanted to sleep forever. The previous night's events had taken almost every bit of strength out of him. He wanted to sleep forever. Just breathing drained him. He couldn't think he wanted to relax his brain. He had barely gotten the information of his nightmare out to Will last night. Will had coaxed the details from him but Jake was so weak. He just wanted to rest until his strength came back.

_'Oh, no, not…again.' _He started coughing, he prayed there would be no blood. He kept it as silent as possible. Will had already been up about a half-hour.

Jake didn't no quite how long the sun had been up but he did know that it was very high in the sky. _'It must be close to midday.'_ He wanted to roll over and see what Will was doing but he couldn't.

Will didn't need to put out the fire the storm had taken care of that. He was frustrated. He wanted to wake Dr. Opper last night and have him look at Jake but Jake wouldn't allow it plus it was too dark. He wanted to take Jakob out of the forest, get him some real help but he didn't know if the convulsing was a result of his illness, whatever that may be, or the dream and whatever it was that had control of him last night. Besides it would only take up more time. If he turned back now to tend to his brother then the army would be raised and they would kill hundreds probably Jake included.

He knew that they had to get going. He turned to Jake, who was staring straight up. He walked over and crouched beside him.

He spoke very softly, "Jake we can't wait around anymore. Do you want Dr. Opper to take you back to the village?"

"No!" It came out more softly than he'd wanted it to. "Will I won't let you go along. It's dangerous."

"Not nearly as dangerous for me as it is for you. Jakob you're sick!"

"You don't have to tell me that. I know I'm sick but please don't make us separate. Worrying about you isn't going to help my condition."

Will wasn't in the mood to argue but Jake could be very stubborn sometimes, "Neither is staying in the forest, going up against an undead army who have, who knows how much power. What about me worrying about you? Because I am."

"Will I'm asking you as a brother please don't send me back, Anjelika needs me. I have to see this through to the end." Jake's eyes were barely open.

Will saw how strong his Brother's spirit was but feared his body was considerably weaker. "All right let's give it a shot." Carefully he and Jake eased him to his feet, which immediately gave out on him. Will was quick to catch him.

"Jake! I've got you." He settled him into a sitting position. "Do you see what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Let's try it again Will." His voice was deadpan.

Will hesitated but reluctantly pulled Jake to his feet once again. Jake wavered a little but stayed standing. Will dropped his hands to his side.

Jake smiled, "there you see? I was just tired."

Will did not smile back. He was deeply concerned but refused to let it show it in front of the younger Grimm. He just went to wake the doctor. Jake was a little dizzy but also hid his pain.

_'As long as I can keep the coughing down I'll be all right. I will find Anjelika! That's all that matters.'_

Soon they were on the trail again only now at least they knew where they were going. They had to return to the ruins of the tower.

Will was certainly in no hurry to revisit that place. He touched his chest in the place where Jake had stabbed him.

'_Better be on closer guard this time.'_ Will glanced at his brother who was struggling to stay in the lead of the group.

Jake paid little attention to his surroundings, he knew by now **not **to trust the trees. He thought only of what must be done and silently hoped he had no more episodes. He knew his body was deteriorating and that he should be in bed or in the care of a doctor. He felt his insides failing him.

'_Is this how you felt my dear Lotte? _

_Is this how it feels to be dying? _

_Did you even know that you were dying? _

_Did you blame me as well? _

_Could you even comprehend what was going on outside your own weak body?_

_So much I need to know. More than ever I miss you I wish you were here. What would you have been like as an adult? I could really use a referee for Will and I.'_

He chuckled at the thought of his sister playing peacemaker for them, telling them to get along.

"Come boys behave, you're brother," he could hear her voice. He could hear her, he hadn't heard he since childhood, and he could hear her now.

Authors Note: I know this chapter was a little shorter but there wasn't any real action taking place so I couldn't expand it too much. But once again you guys are so kind in your reviews. But what, oh what will I do to precious Jake? Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!


	7. Secrets revealed

Jake was lost in deep thoughts of his sister for about the next hour. At least it kept his mind off of the pain and drain. He knew they were getting close. He felt his heart start to race. His apprehension was cut off by that familiar pain like his body was having a war with itself.

He started wheezing. He fell, his face turned red. He struggled for breath.

Will heard the noise and dashed towards him. In an instant he was on his knees beside Jake.

"Jake? Jake, say something. Jake talk now!" Jake crouched over gagging relentlessly Will moved with him gently rubbing his back. Jake wanted to die. This feeling was making him sweat and go hot and cold.

Finally Will saw blood drip from Jake's mouth. Will touched it barely with his fingertip. Will fell back against a tree in utter shock and fear, leaving his brother still struggling on the ground.

Dr. Opper ran up to Jake. He carefully lifted his head up and spoke calming words. Eventually Jake could breathe again but the bout did nothing to help his energy level.

The doctor spoke, "That's it Jake just breathe slowly. Will I need your help with him."

Will was still leaning on his tree looking somewhat bitter. "Will, look at me!"

Will did so. "Will your brother needs you." Will made his way to the other men and put his hand on his brother's head. He was burning up but he was shivering. "Oh, Jakob, what's happening to you?" Jake lay his head in Will's lap.

The doctor was in complete control, "Will we need to get him inside somewhere. We have to find some form of shelter."

Jake tried to lift his head but failed miserably, "No! We have to find Anjelika. Will you promised, we have to. She's waiting. Will don't make me leave her alone!"

Will stroked Jake's head comfortingly, "Shhh, Jake calm down. You're sick, just calm down. I'm going to take care of you I promise."

"But Will Anjelika—oh God it hurts so bad."

These crumbled any wall that Will had built up around his heart. "Nothing will happen to you while I'm here. I'll handle you and Anjelika. I'll take care of everything."

They spotted a near by cave and carried Jake inside. The doctor sat outside for a while. Will just stayed close to Jake trying to decide what to do. Jake was lying awkwardly on the ground of the cave. Will had a small fire going.

"Will?" "What is it?"

"I'm dying aren't I?"

Will didn't move, _'how can he say that? That can't happen. Doesn't he know he can't leave me.'_

Will grasped Jake's hand, "Now you listen to me. You're not going to die because I'm not going to let you. Do you understand?"

Jake nodded weakly. Will heard the doctor moving around outside.

"Jake I'll be right back." He still hesitated to leave him. Jake smiled at this, "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Will went outside to see the doctor leaving.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Dr. Opper turned, "Home. It's obvious Jake can't help and you could care less about Anjelika and Jeager."

Will was taken aback. "Don't presume to know me. You have know idea what I'm--. Wait why do you care so much?"

The doctor hung his head. "I care because…you see Jeager is my son. He was touched by magic when he was ten. He was hurt, in an accident and he would've died but my wife, against my wishes, took him into the forest. I don't know what happened but when they came back he was fine. Not even a scar."

"How could you not have said something? This was all about your son."

"I would die for him but now it's too late."

"Wait. Look You're right Jake can't come along to help and I won't leave him alone. I need you to stay with him and I'll go get Jeager and Anjelika by myself."

Dr. Opper shook his head, "Will it's far too dangerous."

"If you go then your son will die, and Anjelika and my brother, and probably the entire village just to start. Please." Will was desperate.

Without a word the doctor walked back into the cave.

Will breathed a relieved sigh. He followed the doctor and took a look at Jake. He knew his brother wasn't going to like his plan.

Authors Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, rough week. Anyway here it is yes I know it's short. Now about the ending will I go for a happy one or bring everybody down?


	8. Promise me

Will took his place beside his ailing brother. Jake stuck his hand up in the air. Will grasped it tightly.

"I'm right here Jacob. Just hang on pleased."

Jake started gagging again he forced himself onto his stomach to release the blood from his mouth. Will just rubbed his back gently soothing him. The older brother was also fighting back tears. Finally Jake finished and looked down at the smooth crimson puddle below him.

Exhausted, he would have collapsed in it had Will not caught him and leaned his head on his chest. Will put his palm on Jake's forehead and was shocked at the intense heat radiating from it.

"Jake? Are you listening to me?" Jake just nodded weakly. "I'm going to go and find Anjelika."

Jake forced himself into a sitting position, "No! I won't let you. Will please don't. I can't lose you."

Will tried to calm him, "Jake if anybody should be worried about losing someone it's… Never mind. Look I have to the army will be unleashed and we'll all die if I don't."

Jake was desperately trying to think of a way to talk his brother out of it. His mind was too tired to concentrate. "You'll fail and you'll die." He turned away from Will, coughing a little once more.

Will was hurt. "Well that's just a risk I have to take. Dr. Opper will be here with you. If I'm not back by tonight then he's going to get you out of here."

Jake shook his head roughly, "I'm not leaving this forest without you so just forget it."

Will sighed exasperated, "Jake I am just trying to do what's best."

"But you don't always get to decide what's best. I have thoughts too you know! I'm not a child, you're not my father so just—." The coughing cut him off. Instantly Will's arms were around him trying to ease the shaking. When finally it stopped Will knew what he wanted to say.

"I know you have thoughts and I respect and value them, please believe that. But you are sick, God you're so sick **_I _**don't even know what to do let alone are you in the mental state to be in charge."

Jake looked at him for a long time. "Don't leave me alone, I get scared. I have dreams like right after Lotte died."

Will looked at him nervously, "You do?" Will remembered his brother waking up the whole house when he was a child. The screams that came from the innocent boy were haunting.

"How long?" Jake looked away again. "Since I stabbed---. Since you were kille--. Since… Well you know."

Will touched his own chest gingerly. "Yeah," he whispered, "I know Jacob. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to be a bother."

"Jake you're my little brother. You always bother me."

Jake did not find this amusing.

"All right I'm sorry. I just, you need to talk to me if something's bothering you. Maybe if you could learn to come to me sooner we wouldn't be in the position that we are now. You wouldn't be sitting in a cave dying."

Will realized what he said and his eyes darted upward. Will had known this deep down for a while now but had not actually said it out loud to Jake.

Then Jake did something that horrified Will, he sort of smiled. "You're right Will."

"No, no I'm not. You aren't going to die. Jake look at me. It just slipped out. I don't want you thinking that way. You're not dying do you understand me? You have to fight. You have to fight to stay with me. I know there are a lot of crazy things happening to us right now but your dying is not going to be one of them! Are we clear?"

Jake knew he was dying and had basically accepted it but knew his brother was stubborn and it would be long **_after_** he was dead to accept it as well.

So he just said, "all right Will we're clear."

"Good, I'm going to go now. Just be here when I get back," Will was reluctant to leave Jake.

Jake frowned, "just as long as you promise you're coming back." Will smiled ever so faintly.

Then he turned and left. Neither one had actually promised the other one anything.

Authors Note: I'm soooooooooo sorry it has taken this long to update. Really, I've just been really swamped. I've only been writing this chapter in bits and pieces, here and there. Anyway some feedback would be greatly appreciated. R&R thanx.


	9. The Third

Jake couldn't sleep. At the same time he couldn't keep his eyes open. He was too worried about Will. Dr. Opper was trying to keep his burning head cool.

Every time Jake went into a fit, which was about every few minutes now, he would soak it up with a rag he had on him.

The doctor didn't speak. He knew Jake was dying but then so did Jake so why was there such a tense feeling.

'_I guess death's just not an easy subject no matter if he's accepted or not.'_

Jake didn't think he would ever see Will again because he knew that he would be dead before he got back.

'_At least I didn't actually promise him I'd live for him. I can't live Lotte help me.'_

His late sister's beautiful face entered his mind. She was smiling and happy it lifted his spirits but the feelings were dashed when he face turned pale and still, eyes closed forever.

Jake lacked the strength even to cry. Cry for his sister, cry for his brother, cry for Anjelika, and cry for the doctor.

The doctor. Jake looked up at him and weakly smiled at his futile attempts to make Jake comfortable.

"Doctor, you don't have to do this. You know it won't matter," he breathed. His voice was very raspy.

The doctor looked down with pity at Jake.

Jake struggled to continue, "go and rest. You and Will are going to have a long journey soon."

These words made the doctor sad but he couldn't argue with him. So he went to take a more comfortable seat a few feet away from Jake.

There was something that was tugging at the back of Jake's mind but while trying to place it he fell asleep. He began to dream.

His subconscious mind went back to the first time he was in that forest just as it was about to take his brother's life away.

He saw that wretched queen plunge that giant tack thing into his heart again and again. He was powerless to stop it.

Powerless, the story of his life, always powerless. Always weak and useless. The only things he could do were bad. Buying those stupid beans for instance. Stabbing Will could probably be added to that list.

That's when it his him. The queen stabbing Will, taking him under her control. Touched by magic! Will was the third!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will at least knew where he was going. To be honest his mind hadn't left the cave.

Seeing Jakob in that physical state had only brought back painful memories for him.

He tired to focus. _'Just get there get Anjelika and Jeager out, get back and grab Jake and the doctor, then get back to the village.'_

In the middle of his thoughts Will failed to notice a giant hole in the ground and fell feet first.

The impact of the ground knocked the wind out of him. He struggled for breath. Finally he coughed the airflow back to normal. Will sat up, every muscled ached. He looked up he must have fallen about 25 ft.

He was surprised to find his body shaking. He thought he had more control over his body than that.

Composing himself Will stood up and looked around. He saw a light in the distance and thought he saw something run past it. Seeing no other options he followed it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. _'NO! Why didn't I see it coming? How could I not have seen this coming? Will's going to die!'_

Jake knew he had to save him, but how? He could barely move. It wouldn't be too much longer now until the disease took him. But he didn't want his brother to follow him.

Will could still give to the world, he didn't want his family line to end.

_'Lotte? Can you hear me?' _He could see his baby girl smiling at him holding his hand, asking him to go with her?

_'I know Lotte. I understand that you want me to come with you. It's my time. I know that. But it's not Will's is it? He's not supposed to go yet. Lotte you have to let me stay a little while longer, for our big brother. All right? I need your help. Please give me the strength to do this. To do something right so I can make my family proud._

His eyes snapped open and he felt a surge of energy soar through him.

Authors Note: O.K. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like ever. I'm awful, I know I've become what annoys me the most. But it's almost finished and I promise you I will get it done! R&R and please be kind I know that this chapter is a bit of a stretch. Thanx buds.


	10. Thank you Lotte

Will made his way towards the dimmed light which he now recognized as firelight. This took him into a large room in the Earth. In the corner were two dangling objects. He slowly inched his way closer to them, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who one of the figures was.

"Anjelika? Anjelika! Oh my God." He rushed to her still body.

He hesitated only for a moment before taking out his knife and cutting away at the ropes that bound her to the ceiling.

She stirred, "Will?" Will stopped and looked at her. Her eyes barely opened, "mmm, I knew you'd come."

Will smiled, "for you, how could I not?"

Weakly, she looked around, "Jeager! Is he all right?" She motioned to the body hanging next to her.

Will moved to check the boy's pulse. "He's alive, he'll probably be fine. I just have to get you out of here."

Anjelika frowned, "Will where's Jake?"

Will's head sunk, he couldn't look at her. At the moment he really wasn't up for discussing his brother, it was too painful.

"Will, where is he? Is he…I mean he's not dead?"

Will clenched his fist, "Anjelika, Jake's very sick. I don't think he has a lot of time left," his tone was much harsher then he had intended.

Anjelika gaped at him. She couldn't believe it. Before she could say anything a shadow came up behind them, "Will watch out!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake raced through the forest his heart pounding. He knew that his sister was somehow buying him time he just didn't know how or how long.

Suddenly he plunged feet first into the same hole that had swallowed Will. Amazingly he landed on his feet.

He stood there tensed for a moment getting over his initial shock. Then he smiled, "wow nice perk Lotte, thanks."

He heard groaning and made out his brother's silhouette hanging from the ceiling.

"Will!" He prayed he wasn't too late as he rushed forward. He got right up to Will and shook him gently, "Will? Will?"

His older brother groaned, "Jake? How, you're all right?"

Jake looked for a way to cut him down, "There's not much time Will."

"Jakob, I have a knife use it to cut the ropes. Anjelika and that boy, Jeager."

Jake found the knife and cut all three of them down. Will grabbed Anjelika in his arms as she started to come around. The boy stirred but did not wake.

Jake knew they had to get out fast. "Jake!" Jake was caught completely off guard. As a large fist collided with his face. Jake fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"No!" Anjelika tried to move but Will held her down as he frantically scanned the room trying to think of a plan.

He spotted the torches all around the room, the devil book that the warriors needed to raise their army with, all that wood. He crawled cautiously to the book, and began tearing the pages.

Jake was effortlessly being thrown to the ground and into the walls. He couldn't even see his attacker.

As Will was ripping the book to shreds something grabbed him and hurled him across the room. Jake managed to dodge being beaten once more and jumped on the back of the one that attacked his brother.

It struggled to get him off of its back.

Will sat up and shook his head, "Will grab the torch, grab it!"

Will reached for it and shoved it into the monster's face. It howled making an unholy and earth shattering sound.

Angelika, realizing what was happening, finished ripping at the book.

"Will set it on fire," cried Anjelika.

"Not yet there's no way out." Anjelika looked around and her gaze fell upon the ropes. Ducking away from the ongoing struggle between the brothers and the warriors she tied them all together then made her way to the opening.

She draped the rope around her neck and used the dangling roots to climb out.

Will noticed this. He threw the torch to the shredded pages and watched the blaze. "Jake get back to the hole.

Angelika had tied the rope around the nearest tree and lowered it in to the cave, "Hurry climb!"

Will grabbed Jeager and threw him over his shoulder.

"Jake you first." Jake grabbed the rope and climbed. It didn't take long for him to be out. "Will come on! Please!"

Smoke poured from the hole and Jake and Anjelika could no longer see into it.

Jake's heart was racing.

Finally Will, with the unconscious boy, made his way to the top of the hole.

Jake smiled and breathed relief. He backed off while Anjelika tended to Jeager. He heard Will mutter that he would be all right.

Jake spoke softly, "Thanks Lotte. He'll live now but we both know that I can't. I'm ready to go with you now."

Will turned and his heart leaped into his throat. Jake was lying on the ground unmoving.

"Jake! Jake!" He ran for him.

He carefully cradled his head in his lap. Jake blinked he was so pale.

"Jake I don't understand."

"Will it was Lotte. I told her that you needed me. She gave me strength to help you, to make up for her."

Will gasped, "Jake I'm so sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. You were so young. Mother and I shouldn't have sent you out; you didn't know any better. I'm sorry please don't leave me."

Jake smiled, finally getting the forgiveness he had so desperately been seeking since childhood. How could he make Will understand.

"Will I have to leave now. It's my time. I'll be with Lotte and we'll be watching over you until we're together again. You just have to be strong, like you've always been. Take care of Anjelika. I don't want you to be alone."

"I won't be if you're here." "No Will promise me please."

Will melted and unashamedly let tears flow onto Jake's cheek. "Oh God Jake I promise."

Jake smiled once more feeling his spirit slip away from his body, "I love you."

Will gripped his brother tightly, as if trying to keep him alive by holding on. "I love you too."

Then just like that Jake was gone. Anjelika could say nothing. The only sounds coming from the forest were Will' sobs, crying for the brother he'd fought so hard to protect his whole life.

"I'm sorry Jake."

Authors Note: I've still got to write the epilogue but that's basically it. Don't get mad I just get tired of fics where a character gets ill or hurt and is on the verge of death but the author doesn't kill them. Don't get me wrong they are still very well written and entertaining I just prefer the road less taken. Also I know that the "climax" probably wasn't written the best but it really wasn't the focus of the story. R&R Thanx.


End file.
